Police officers have seen great changes in their equipment in recent years, with but one constant problem. They struggle most times with the removal of the equipment from the belts and placing them into action in a quick and easy fashion. This invention relates generally to an easy and quick access to the items held on a police officer's belt, more particularly to the non-lethal weapons and ammunition clips, but not limited to these in anyway. Hereinafter the term officer refers to a police officer.